Final Fantasy Dimensions allusions
This page lists all allusions in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Final Fantasy series ''Final Fantasy *Matoya, a Dancer, is named after Matoya, a witch, and posseses the same Crystal Eye. *Bikke, the pirate king, is named after Bikke, the pirate captain that was briefly cotrolling Pravoka. *Sarah is named after the Princess Sarah. *Lufenia is named after Lufenia. *Mount Gulg is named after Mount Gulg. Final Fantasy II *Ricard, a Dragon, is named after Ricard Highwind, the first Dragoon in the series. *Mysidia is called after Mysidia. *Deist Cavern is named after Deist Cavern. Final Fantasy III *Carbuncle takes appearance of ''Final Fantasy III's Carbuncle. *Falgabard is named after Falgabard. ''Final Fantasy IV *Eduardo, the Bard, is named after another Bard, Edward Chris von Muir. *Kokkol, a dwarf, is named after Kokkol, a dwarf. *Dr. Lugae, a scientist, is named after Dr. Lugae, also a scientist. *The allies of the both sides of the Warriors appear to aid them during the final battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Creator and Maenads are mentioned in a book. Final Fantasy V *Elgo's use of the power of Nil is similar to that of Exdeath using the power of the Void, both users suffering similar fates while their respective powers turn on them. *Much like ''Final Fantasy V, the world is split into two and the can receive their jobs via crystal shards. ''Final Fantasy VII *When the Mysterious Old Man tries to introduce himself as "Clou-", Alba replies by saying her name might as be "Aeri-". *Alba asks The Mask if he's going to summon a meteor and the lifestream will come together so he can be reborn as a god, a reference to Sephiroth's goal in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy IX *One of the Dwarves says that "Mr. Pyntie-hat" isn't here, a reference to Vivi Ornitier. Final Fantasy X *Braska is named after after High Summoner Braska. Other ''Dragon Ball Z *At one point Alba says: "Its power level is over...well it's like nothing I've ever seen!" This is an allusion to the "It's Over 9000!" catchphrase derived from the Japanese manga anime series Dragon Ball Z. The catchphrase is typically used as an innumerable quantifier. ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *An NPC says "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took...never mind. You wouldn't be interested." "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee" is a line that may be randomly said by guards in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The line went memetic during the game's development, but quickly grew hated due to how often it was used and is now considered a dated joke. Smokey Bear *Smokey Bear is a mascot of the United States Forest Service created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. His slogan is "Only You Can Prevent Wildfires". In Final Fantasy Dimensions Alba says: So much for "Only you can prevent forest Firagas"! Misc. *"Gramps" predicts that Alba is wearing a http://www.example.com yellow polka dot bikini. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions